Codontrix
The Codontrix is a machine in Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed that was used by Ben Tennyson to transform into aliens. Origin The Codontrix was one of Blukic and Driba's old projects. They shelved it after failing to build it properly Some time before Break Up and Shape Up, they continued work on it. Functions It can make Ben turn into aliens, and evolve a few of the aliens into their Ultimate form. Modes *Active Mode: The Active Mode is the Codontrix's default mode. When it is activated, the Codontrix is ready to be used. *Recharge Mode: Recharge Mode is activated when the Codontrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. *Capture Mode: The Codontrix is confirmed to be able to scan and save alien DNA, and this mode has yet to be used. *Randomizer Mode: If the Codontrix is badly damaged or tampered with, it will initiate its Randomizer Mode, which repeatedly transforms the user into different aliens for short periods of time. *Life Form Lock: The Codontrix can lock the user as a certain alien for a certain period of time with a code. *Voice Command Mode: The Codontrix has a voice command mode, which also has yet to be used. Features *The Codontrix can display nine colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under Spell effect **White: Not Working Properly *The Codontrix can function as a GPS. *The Codontrix would alter its size to fit the user's size. *The Codontrix can be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. *When transformed, the Codontrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *The Codontrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Codontrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Codontrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber's Badges. *The Codontrix has a two-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Codontrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Codontrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel.. *The Codontrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *If the Codontrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result is DNA Hybridsss. *The Codontrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Codontrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *To remove the Codontrix, the user must activate voice command mode and authorize the command. *The Codontrix has A.I (Artificial Intelligence). *The Codontrix could add extras to alien forms (Goop's anti-gravity disk, NRG's suit, etc.) in order to make the forms more safe/usable. *The Codontrix can detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Codontrix has a distress signal function that self-activates when the user is in a very enclosed space. *It has a security lock function so only Ben could use it. Appearances *''Break Up and Shape Up'' (first appearance) Trivia *The name was taken from the Codon Stream, which had been erased from continuity in Omniverse. *It looks like the Omnitrix, but the straps are black with green on the sides. Also, the faceplate is circular. *Like the prototype Omnitrix and the original Ultimatrix, it displays its playlists in green 3-D holograms. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices